Doomulus Stein
Doomulus Stein is a member of the Doomuli. They are a fairly mysterious Doomuli member that is constantly changing their appearance and appears to be a mismash of various Doomuli parts that are simply stapled together due to the amount of skirmishes that they get into. The character was created by as a another weaker Doomuli meant to start off the Galactic Tour arc of Pink Lemonade. Doomulus Stein is a particularly bizarre Doomuli member that appears to be a mishmash of Doomuli parts, focusing on gaining strength. They are one of the few Doomuli so far that appear to be under the command of Doomulus Thai and was sent to Earth as a scout for Thai's own personal vendetta to protect the Earth, although this plan is not made clear to Stein. Stein was hunted by Thorn who was tipped off about Doomulus Stein's planned arrival to Earth and was promised to be paid handsomely for their defeat. Doomulus Stein scurries away after their Gore Beam is cancelled out by a single Aura beam attack from Pinku Rozen, retreating back to the Doomuli outpost operated by Doomulus Thai and Doomulus Rise. Description Doomulus Stein, true to their name, is a freighting mishmash of Doomuli parts, with their head being a series of blades shaped into their maw while their brain is presumably kept under a orange "cockpit" also on the head. Their striped tongue has a snake-like mouth at the end of it, which appears to also make up their neck. The center of their chest is a red energy container that collects the hits done to Doomulus Stein to power their "Gore Beam". Red Cracks appear across the torso, which is connected to somewhat gangly, stick-like limbs that have floating red, clunky fingers like Alcyone. Additionally, Doomulus Stein features numerous metallic staples across their body, which really gives the impression that Doomulus Stein is shoddily put together. They feature a tongue which can be used as a piercing attack. Personality Doomulus Stein is initially introduced as a very stereotypical villain that is made fun of by the group in Pink Lemonade for acting so stereotypical, even going as far to call them a "waste of time". Following the defeat, Doomulus Stein retreats quickly and loses track of them. Returning to the Doomulus outpost and meeting back with Doomulus Thai, which is it is revealed that Thai was only using them as a agent to check up on Earth and whether they could take on Doomulus threats that are surely coming, unbeknowst to Stein themselves. Doomulus Stein then undergoes a bit of a personality shift- becoming relatively obsessed with defeating and killing Pinku Rozen, who had previously defeated and humiliated them in their battle prior; up to this point, Stein's Gore Beam was a unstoppable technique until Pinku managed to overpower it, and so casually as well. Stein begins to hunt down Pinku Rozen with the help of Doomulus Bind, who also feels like he was humiliated by the group prior. Doomulus Stein is relatively cunning and was somewhat feared by the galaxy, but relied too much on their trademark techniques that made them highly predictable. When exposed for this, Doomulus Stein became cowardly and resentful that their opponent was more powerful and not realizing their mistakes. Doomulus Stein surprisingly also has a couple of feminine traits- while they identify as non-binary, Doomulus Stein is written from the perspective that their original body- whatever it was- was female and some of their old traits carried over when they became a Doomuli. Powers and Abilities Doomulus Stein is a mishmash of various Doomuli parts, so their full extent of abilities is never quite known as they often switch out parts. What seems to stay the most consistent is Doomulus Stein's "Gore Beam" attack, which is clear as that part of the body seems to be the most battered and has the most metal stapling holding it together. This Gore Beam attack is activated from Doomulus Stein's chest and is powered up by taking damage from attacks. Their body grows bigger and becomes more red. There seems to be no upper limit as to how powerful the beam can become, it just depends on Doomulus Stein's own tolerance to pain. Additionally, Doomulus Stein debuted with the ability to become invisible. They can also fire off various energy blasts, do powered jumps via jets, as well as shoot off their floating fingers to cause explosions. Their blade like maw also allows them to shred opponents up. Specific Abilities Appearances ''Pink Lemonade Doomulus Stein appears in Episode 7 ''Bristles Beyond as the villain, being hunted down by Thorn before she is joined by Xerra, Rei Carnation, and Pinku Rozen. Pinku Rozen easily defeats Stein, outpowering their Gore Beam attack casually and easily with her own Aura blast. Stein retreats back to their outpost, where it is revealed to the viewers but not to Stein themselves that Stein's reason to go to Earth was spurred on as a wild goose hunt to find a Red Orb said to awaken the legendary Pokemon Groudon- which Thai made them do to see if Earth was sufficiently prepared for a possible Doomuli attack in the future. Hurt by the fact they were beaten by Pinku Rozen and by their insults, Doomulus Stein begins to plot revenge on Pinku Rozen and plans to hunt her down. They are joined by Doomulus Bind, who was also defeated by Pinku Rozen in the Spirit Universe not too long ago prior (referencing Episode 2: Dead Party). Relationships Pinku Rozen The Doomuli Gallery DoomulusStein.png|Doomulus Stein's artwork DoomulusSteinPainted.png|Painted version of Doomulus Stein's artwork Category:The Doomuli Category:Doomuli Members Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Non-binary Characters Category:Villains